Screened enclosures, typically for but not limited to homes and residences with balconies, patios, and/or pools, are extremely popular as the screened enclosure helps seclude the enclosed area from certain outer elements such as bugs and foliage while maintaining an outdoor atmosphere. In general, screened enclosures are commonly installed by securing a frame element to a base (such as a wood or concrete floor, slab, column, beam, ceiling, etc.) and then securing the screen material or panel to the frame element. A typical frame element is constructed of extruded metal or aluminum and then anchored to the base via a plurality of spaced apart anchors or screws.
A common drawback to the frame assembly for screened enclosures is that over time the anchor is exposed to the outer elements and water or other fluid (e.g., rain or pool water) causing the anchors to rust and corrode rather quickly. Corroded or rusted anchors may cause the frame assembly to fail, become disengaged with the base, and must therefore be replaced on a regular basis.
Particularly, when the anchor is driven through the frame element and into the base, oftentimes, the pressure causes the frame element to slightly buckle or cave inward creating a concave or indented configuration proximate the top portion or head of the anchor. The indented, concave or buckled area will then accumulate water or other fluid. The water or fluid accumulated at or near the head of the anchor causes the anchor to experience rapid deterioration, corrosion and rust.
Furthermore, water and other fluid can oftentimes seep under the outer edges of the frame element and into the interior portion of the frame element where the anchor meets the base. Water or other accumulation therein also cause the anchor to experience rapid deterioration, corrosion and rust.
There is thus a need in the art for a frame element that is structured to protect the anchor from unwanted accumulation of water or other fluid that can cause the anchor to corrode or rust. Therefore, the proposed invention comprises various structures and features that resist fluid from contacting the anchor or accumulating on the top surface of the anchor. The resistance to or protection from fluid causes the anchor to remain structurally intact for longer periods of time, prolonging the structural integrity of the frame element and screen frame assembly.